cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard IF
Cardfight!! Vanguard IF (新カードファイト!! ヴァンガード , Shin Kādofaito! ! Vu~angādo Ifu; lit. New Cardfight!! Vanguard ") is the 2020 Japanese anime series and the successor of PR: Cardfight G series. This series is set after event of Kojuranger/BEAST Steel alongside with the sequel Singular Rider S-ZT: and during event of Riserger. The one feature is Imaginary Gift from the reboot series will be appeared though it has different mechanics and Gift Zone gets a debut. Plot After defeating Samuel Nakaoka's alternate future self, two planets are now safe peacefully while Messiah and Gyze used their powers to restore the balance of all worlds. Since the departure of Samuel Nakaoka the Second, he and his partner: Shuka heads toward to Vanguard World to meet his friends. Characters Protagonists Original World Team S *Samuel Nakaoka the Second - He is one of the main dual-protagonist in the whole series and reannounced BEAST King. Having his old and comical personality has finally recovered, he visits Vanguard World only the strange white cracked portal leads to the alternate world. Originally used original Kagero, Link Joker, and mainly Gyze Uniters Deck in Cardfight battle against his opponents in the previous battle, but he is instead chose Neo Nectar by Tokoha because he grabs her breasts after battle against the possessed Tokoha and possessing Esuka which he toying with a alternate young Mikuru for "sexual suggestive". Unable to used his previous Decks, Samuel Nakaoka decide to use his Instant Transmission to move to the main universe only Shuka interrupted him that if he get one of his Decks, Shuka will shocks him one hundred times. Samuel Nakaoka connects to Planet Cray only it was different than the main world's Planet Cray as he locates Zoo nation where Neo Nectar clan lives only a retired Musketeer named Blademaster Lily Cecilia encounters him. Dragonic Overlord explains Samuel Nakaoka the Second about the new clan called Shinrinsei, the outlawed clan who are banished from Neo Nectar while his main world's Shinrinsei does not exist. Having accept Cecilia's words about choosing a new different Deck and rejoins five remained Gyze Uniters Bioroid members, Samuel Nakaoka created a new Deck called Cecilia's Legion with the unimaginable ability called Imaginary Gift. Samuel Nakaoka encounters the mysterious identity Darkness Mask and stoles Altered Ego Gyze card, Samuel Nakaoka recruits Mantaro and A.I. to battle against Darkness Mask who do his bad things and solve the mystery of the cracked portal called Cracked Timeslip. *Kinniku Mantaro - The one of the Four BEAST Warriors and the son of Kinniku Suguru (Dub name: King Muscle). Discovering that the cracked portal is leads to the alternate world, Mantaro used Tachikaze in the main world with his avatar Flamebreather T-Ligerex, the fiery dinosaur who . He joins Samuel Nakaoka the Second for many Cardfight battle against the Darkness Mask when he encounters them. *A.I - He is a ally with Aiji Nakaoka and Yusaku, formerly antagonist. Discovering that the cracked portal is leads to the alternate world, A.I used Pale Moon with his avatar Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, "Яearrival" Luquier, the branch evolved form of Luquier "Яeverse" that was previously used by Asaka and Samuel Nakaoka the Second as she join her clan that she investigate the Cracked Timeslip. He joins Samuel Nakaoka the Second for many Cardfight battle against the Darkness Mask when he encounters them. *Vegeta - He is the Saiyan prince and the member of the Z-Fighters. Discovering that the cracked portal is leads to the alternate world, Vegeta used Dimension Police in the main world with his avatar Pridian Hero, Alius, the hero of Castolead Kingdom who claim himself to be a prideful hero. He joins Samuel Nakaoka the Second for many Cardfight battle against the Darkness Mask when he encounters them. *Shuka-Natsume - She is the current incarnation of the oni princess, Shuka that Natsume Amano awakened this form. She acts like a mentor of Team S members since Samuel Nakaoka and the others are slacking off around and Shuka hit them with a fan or shocks them with his lightning blast attack. Shuka used the new clan from the main world's Planet Cray that roams United Sanctuary nation called Saint Devilis, the purified or half-corrupted (aftermath of Link Joker and Gyze incidents) demons who given by the holy light. and her avatar Demoness Lusuria, the goddess demon queen who possess the power of seven demonic fiends of sin (mostly lechery). IF World Team IF *Emi Sendou - She is one of the main dual-protagonist in this series and IF counterpart of the main world Emi Sendou. She is the famous BEAST King in IF World much to Samuel Nakaoka and the others' surprise. Emi used Kagero and her avatar named Dragonic Savier Diva similar to Samuel Nakaoka the Second's original Kagero Deck. Samuel Nakaoka and Emi Sendou are become friendly rivals just like her main world counterpart. *Mikuru Shindou - She is the one of the protagonist and the younger IF world counterpart of Mikuru Shindou. She is completely embarrassed by Samuel Nakaoka possessing Esuka used "sexual suggestive" actions as Shuka intercept him by hitting him with a fan or shocks him. Mikuru used Gear Chronicle and her avatar Time Lostage Meirai similar to Chrono's Gear Chronicle Deck. *Nagisa Daimonji - She is the one of the protagonist and the IF world counterpart of Nagisa Daimonji. Like her main world counterpart, she is the brother of Gouki Daimonji. Nagisa used Dimension Police and her avatar Zetalian Heroine, Megix similar to her main world's counterpart's Dimension Police Deck and her avatar is the twin IF world counterpart of Metalian Heroine, Megia. *Misaki Tokura - She is the Cardshop owner and IF world counterpart of Misaki Tokura. Like her main world counterpart, she has her hot-headed personality and often beating up the others when they were shouting or fight each others; also kick them out from her Cardshop. She is acting like a mentor of Team IF who is the friendly rival of Team S. Misaki used the clan from the IF world's Planet Cray on United Sanctuary nation called Saint Archan, the lawful warriors who seal their enemies as a execution of punishment for excessive evil actions and her avatar Goddess Castita, the goddess holy queen who possess the power of seven guardian gods of virtue (mostly purity). Her clan Deck is similar to her main world's counterpart's Oracle Think Tank and considered to be the counterpart of Saint Devilis, the main world's United Sancutary's clan. Supporting Characters Original World *Kazuma Kiryu - *Aichi Sendou - *Dragonic Overlord - *Kouji Ibuki - IF World *Esuka Hibino - *Aichi Sendou - He is the IF World counterpart of Aichi Sendou. Like his main world counterpart, he is shy person and Samuel Nakaoka's least rivalry. *Kourin Tatsunagi - *Takuto Tatsunagi - Antagonists Original World *Shadow the Hedgehog - IF World *Darkness Mask - Episodes #World of the Parallel, IF #The Blademaster of Neo Nectar #The Unimaginable Gifts #Break into the Limits #Vegeta's First Vanguard #Shuka vs Misaki, Sin vs. Virtue # Trivia *This is first Vanguard series begins with Reiwa period. Also, it was the direct sequel to both Kojuranger/BEAST Steel and Vanguard G: ZZ. *Because of Samuel Nakaoka's old personality has now returned, he has become very much perverted boy by possessing Esuka and the girls (including female units from both main and IF world's Planet Cray and while on Vanguard battle) every time before Shuka shocks him in anger as a comical running gag. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction